


Te mando el uber?

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Let's go back to season 2, after the pool scene, still hate tags though, that's cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: Let’s go back to season 2 and the famous pool scene!
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Te mando el uber?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but during one of my infinite insomnia, I remembered Joana’s Instagram post “te mando el uber?” during season 2; and I was like: duuuude, of course, you have to write what happened after the pool scene. So, here you go.  
> (Oh and yes it's also on my tumblr, sorry if you already read it)
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

Saturday, 21h47

“Hurry up!” exclaims Joana, holding Cris the _fucking heavy back door we used to get in_.

“Come on! I think we can lose him if we take this street!” whispers the blonde, briefly taking Joana’s hand to lead her in the right direction before releasing it, as she realizes what she’s doing, blushing hard. _As if my cheeks weren’t red enough_ …

The raven-haired girl smirks at the situation, blindly following her. _Not that I bothered holding your hand._

They both keep running with giggles, as they hear the caretaker, breathless, yelling behind them to stop. After a minute, they were already some streets away, finally slowing down.

“I think we lost him. Are you okay?” asks Joana, half-laughing, half-trying to get her breath back.

“Yes, I guess.” quickly replies Cris, before sitting against a wall, breathing heavily. “God… I’ve never run so fast in my entire life!” she jokes, running her hands through her _wonderful blonde wet hair_.

“Me neither.” admits the purple-haired girl, sitting next to her. “Especially barefoot in the streets.” she laughs, looking at the small scratches under her feet.

“Poor girl, you’ll have to tell your kids where you got those war wounds.” teases Cris, still carefully checking if it’s nothing serious.

Joana can’t help but stare at her, with a dumb smile. _Even with bright red cheeks, messy wet hair and some mascara darkening her eyelids, she’s so beautiful…_ She quickly shakes her head to come back to reality. “Well, I would tell them that I fled a shitty bar and a caretaker in the same night with a girl with wonderful blue _ojos de sapo_.” she affirms with a smirk, waiting for the blonde’s reaction.

Cris’ cheeks can’t be redder, as she meets the other girl’s intense gaze. They softly smile at each other, before Joana decides to put her boots on and stand up. “Come on, let’s not stay in this creepy street.” she says softly, offering the blonde her hands to lift her up.

\--

They walk silently next to each other, trying to reach a brighter street; _not that this silent is awkward or anything, though… no… it’s really soothing. I can’t believe what just happened. We ran away from a bar without paying; we broke into a private pool; and we… we fucking kissed! Yeah, really, I can’t believe it._

“Should I call you an uber?” softly asks Joana, taking the blonde out of her daydream.

“Um… It doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course, not. We’re not close from your place.” she affirms, looking around them. _She’s right. Mom is surely freaking out right now… And Amira… Fuck… how will I explain her all of this…?_

“But and you?” asks Cris; _I don’t even know where you live._

“Don’t worry, I live- ten minutes away from here.” says the raven-haired girl, pointing a _random_ direction; _because yeah, Joana, you’re more like 30 minutes away from your home and you don’t even know where you are exactly; but keep it cool._

“Vale.” replies the blonde with a grin.

“Vale.” repeats Joana, mocking her as usual. Cris’ smile quickly fades as she lowers her gaze, kind of hugging herself. “Eh… Is everything alright…?” asks the raven-haired girl, a bit worried, trying to meet her gaze. _Joana, idiota, look at her; she’s freezing. You and your stupid ideas…_ She starts removing her jacket.

“Yeah, don’t wor… what are you doing?” blurts Cris, frowning as she watches the other girl.

“I’m realizing it wasn’t one of my best ideas to make you jump in a freezing pool while you only wear a light shirt and a _not-warm-at-all_ puffy jacket.”

“ _Oye_ , no. I’m fine. Keep your jacket or it’s you who’s going to freeze.” affirms the blonde, taking a step away.

“You just admitted you’re freezing.” smirks Joana, closing the gap between them. Cris rolls her eyes and deeply sighs, as she lets the raven-haired girl wrap her in her _warm and soft jacket_. _It smells so much like her… For fuck sake Cris of course it smells like her, she wears it every day. Why am I so dumb right now?_

That’s when she feels a soft touch under her chin, which gives her even more goosebumps. When she looks up, she notices that Joana is biting her lips and staring at hers. “I know that… a bit earlier, I was a little- _impulsive_ and I didn’t really ask you if you were hundred percent sure, so- um… I’m going to do it properly this time. Can I kiss you?” she tenderly murmurs, a bit hesitant with _something… fearful in her eyes._ _Can she be sweeter…? But why is she doubting it? Of course, I was hundred percent sure. Did I do something wrong? Stop overthinking idiot, she is waiting for an answer._

Cris gave up since they got out of the pool to try to hide her burning cheeks; she just grins at her, before pressing a soft kiss on Joana’s smiling lips. _Our bodies are freezing, but a huge heat fills my chest._ The purple-haired girl slightly rests her hands on Cris’ waist, as the blonde wraps her arms around her neck. _So, it was real huh? The bar, the drawing, the pool, and… our first kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I wrote it really quickly this afternoon, I don't know if it's great or not, but it's still better than nothing ! :)


End file.
